Horrors of High School Romance
by Just-Lynn-10310
Summary: EdxRoy AU & OC due to modern times. Edward is in a present day high school and guess who he's crushing on? of course it's Roy Mustang! Roy's a ladies man...or is he? My try at Highschool!FMA - teachers and schedule based off my high school-
1. Chapter 1

So, it's me again, starting another fan fiction when I have a few others I could be finishing…oh well. I'm such the procrastinator. Anyway, incase you haven't figured it out yet this is an AU fic that puts (most of) our beloved FMA characters in a present day high school. I love the idea of EdRoy in a present day high school, I'm not sure why though. Obviously going to be out of character due to modern times.

This first chapter is going to be _a lot_ of back story.

As always, I own nothing. This fan fic is for enjoyment purposes only.

Ed's point of view is default unless I say otherwise.

-------XXXX------

I truly _hate_ being a sophomore. Today is the beginning of the second nine weeks. I've only been a tenth grader for nine weeks and I'm ready for it to end. I go to Arakawa High School. The founder was Japanese orientated. It's a pretty crappy school; rather small just about 600 kids in grades 8-12. Nothing against the Japanese though.

I moaned and pulled my pillow over my eyes, blocking out the brightness coming through the blinds. 6:45 a.m. Mornings aren't exactly my thing.

My alarm went off again, suddenly. I yelped, being jostled slightly, falling off the bed taking most of the sheets and blankets with me. I hit snooze, instead of off, by mistake. Damn it.

Unwrapping myself from the covers, I stood up throwing them back onto my bed, not bothering to make it today. Signing I walked over to the door and sung it open, only to find my fully dressed little brother standing there, fist raised to knock.

Alphonse grinned, "Oh, hey Brother, I was just going to see if you were up yet. Remember what our principal said about being late again?"

I scowled, walking past him, "Yeah, yeah, I know. If you're so worried about me being late then why don't you stop talking to me and let me get ready?"

Al grinned sheepishly, "Oh, yeah, of course, Brother. I have breakfast on the table when you're ready." I watched as Al walked downstairs until I couldn't see him anymore. Al was a year younger than me but most of the time acted as the older brother. I'm supposed so take care of him but it seems the other way around.

Our mother died of cancer when I was 10 and our father was never really here to begin with, until I was 16 we lived with a family friend; the Rockbells'. They've lived down the street from us since Al and I were babies. The parents of the daughter that lived in the house were killed in a drive-by shooting when she was 8. That daughter's name is Winry and since her parents were killed, her grandmother moved in to take care of her. She took care of us too.

When my mother died, we got to keep the house but, in this state we couldn't live alone till I was 16 when I could own the house; that is an acceptation to the rule, I should really be 18 to own this house legally.

So Al and I live, alone, in this two story house on Fullmetal Street. It's not so bad. I have a part time job and the state gives a check every month for food and other necessities. I'm so glad I have Al though; I couldn't do this by myself.

Sighing again I turned to the bathroom and grabbed for the toothpaste and my toothbrush. After brushing quickly, I snatched my wooden-handled brush and ran it though my long blonde. Apparently, girls fawned over it behind my back; some saying it was hot and bad-ass. The others said it was girly, and then other girls cry because it's prettier than their own heat-damaged hair. I liked my hair, personally.

After I was satisfied with my hair I separated it into three stands and braided it down my back, securing it tightly with a red elastic tie. Walking back to my room I started pulling off my shirt when the cloth got caught in the hinges of my arm.

Due to an accident involving an eleven year old me and a bush trimmer (A/N: Chainsaw, basically), I lost my right arm and left leg. Luckily Winry's grandmother, who specialized in auto-mechanical engineering, hooked me up with a new technology called automail. Automail is a machine that works as your lost limb. It's connected to your nerves so it works just as your old limb used to. It was painful as hell but well worth it. I can run, jump, play sports, and do just about anything I want to. It's like I never lost any limbs, except for the fact I have no feeling in them. They only have automail for arms and legs, so far. Lucky me.

Finally getting my shirt loose from the hinge, I pulled it over my head and grabbed for my fresh, black long sleeved shirt, pulling the new shirt over my head as well. Even though I've had my automail for a few years now, I still was a bit self-conscious about showing it.

Grabbing my dark-wash jeans from a coat hanger in my closet, I yanked them on quickly after glancing at the clock realizing it was already 7:15. I yanked open my sock drawer grabbing to socks, not bothering to look if they matched. Then I hastily slipped on my red and black Nike Shox. The Shox gave an extra inch or two to my height since I was…not as tall…as most of the guys my age. Not that I'll admit to that. I grabbed my books and my keys off the floor beside my bed and rushed downstairs to eat.

"Brother, I told you to get ready quicker in the mornings and you wouldn't have to rush breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day and you should enjoy it." Al gave me a look of distaste.

"Al, you know that never works. No matter how early I wake up or how fast I braid my hair; I'm doomed to rush breakfast." I grinned briefly as I set my things down next to my plate of bacon and scrambled eggs. Al was an amazing cook.

I picked up my fork and shoveled the perfectly cooked eggs into my mouth, taking a bite of bacon in between bites of eggs. Al shook his head and set a glass of orange juice beside my plate and I gratefully chugged down the liquid.

Al took his place in front of me, smirking.

"You know Al; you aren't the maid around here…" I felt my face frown as I looked at his glass of…milk. "Gross, Al. I can't believe you're drinking that…_stuff_."

Al's smirk grew more pronounced as he said, "Well, Brother, what can I say, I don't want to be short."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULDN'T EVEN RIDE A FLEA?!"

"Brother, I didn't say anything remotely close to that…"

I grumbled, "Whatever," I grabbed my books and keys off the table, ignoring my brother's laugh.

"Oh, come on Ed, you know I didn't mean it!" Al said, trying to make amends.

"Uh-huh, lets go Al; in the truck."

To get to and from placed Al and I wanted to go I had used some of our money to buy a used truck. It was a small, simple crew cab that fit about 4 people. It was a deep red color; that's the reason I picked it in the first place. That and it gets decent mileage.

We both hopped in and slammed the doors in unison. I jammed the key into the ignition and slammed it into gear. I pealed out of our drive way, going over the speed limit in our still mostly sleeping neighborhood.

I pulled into the school parking lot at 7:50 a.m. I parked my truck in my assigned parking space and jumped out telling Al to have a good day. Even though we only were one grade apart, I didn't see him during school hours. I had no classes with him and he was still in junior lunch (grades 8 and 9) while I was in senior lunch (grades 10-12).

I rushed to my class, since school started at 7:55 a.m. every morning. I was almost to my class and glanced at a clock they had in the hallway. I still had two minutes till the tardy bell. I was going to be on time today!

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

…Or not. It's only 7:53! Well, so much for getting here on time today. I opened the door, frowning.

"Well, nice of you to join us, Mr. Elric. You're late…again, no surprise." Mr. Hughes smiled. His green eyes reflected the tone of his voice; humor.

"Hey, I still have 30 seconds till I'm technically tardy!" I pointed furiously at the clock.

Mr. Hughes laughed, "Whatever, Edward, you know I never turn in your tardies."

Some of the people in the class snickered and laughed at my outburst. Mr. Hughes was by far my favorite teacher; he taught History.

I grinned gratefully, "Thanks, I really appreciate that. I owe you one."

"I know, Ed, now, have a seat. Now, class, lets begin our lecture on the great past time of our country." He pushed up his rectangle glasses and sat on his large metal desk, with his teacher's copy of our text book in hand.

I took my seat and pulled out my history book and opened to the page number written on the board as he started his lecture. I put my feet on the metal wiring on the bottom of the chair and leaned back, ready to listen.

I always love his lectures, they kept me interested, and so I made a good grade in this class. So 45 minutes, 2 worksheets, and a short lecture about 4 pictures of his daughter later, I heard the next bell ring out and I jumped up out of my seat with my books and things in hand, rushing out of the classroom.

My next class was just around the corner but I wasn't rushing to it. I had 10 minutes between the end of first period and my next class for something we call "second breakfast." It's for people who didn't eat at home or the small breakfast in the cafeteria served before school. It's usually a muffin, a honey bun, or something else small like a pop-tart. I obviously didn't stop to get it.

I rushed around the corner and down the hall to my locker. I quickly snatched the combination lock in my hand and flawlessly twisted in my combination, the lock clicking open. I pulled it out from between the hole in the locker knob as I slid the flat knob up and pulled my locker door open. I shoved my history book inside and grabbed my biology book, putting it under my arm, slamming the locker shut again. I clicked the lock in place again and swirled the numbers around.

I walked a few feet and stopped and waited in front of the girl's bathroom, waiting impatiently for Winry. She always touched up her make-up after every class, even though she didn't wear much at all.

I know some people thought I like Winry. Don't get me wrong, Winry was a pretty girl, but I was interested in someone else. Not to mention I know Al has a small crush on Winry, anyway.

"Edward! It's good to see you! How was your weekend?" Winry walked out of the bathroom, her face freshly powdered. Her light blonde hair bobbed in its long pony tail as she practically bounced over to me.

"Fine; boring." I sighed. I shoved my free hand into the pocket of my jeans, playing with the keys that were being held there.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, but Al and I had a great time at the movies, Saturday." She gushed; as we walked slowly back down the hall, about the special effects and the heart breaking moment when the hero's lover died. Al was so excited about the "non-date." I grinned remembering how he asked me how he looked about 10 times. He denied that he had a crush on her…still.

"Anyway," she finished gushing and moved on to a new subject, "how's Granny's automail holding up so far? How's the new adjustment working for you?"

I took my flash hand out of my jean pocket and switched the text book to it, stretching out my metal arm, flexing the artificial joints. "Great; nothing's wrong with it what so ever." I grinned and Winry copied my expression.

"Good, Granny will be glad to hear. She worked especially hard on that arm for you. How's the leg?" she moved her blue eyes downward, looking at my leg.

"It's doing awesome; I'm positive it's the right measurements this time, I don't have a wobble." I laughed lightly. Last time I got an adjustment, Granny had made it a bit to short to match my other leg.

"Great. Are you and Al coming over for dinner tonight? I'm sure Granny misses your outburst about milk." He smirked slightly, trying to conceal it.

I glared slightly, "Yeah, I'm sure Al would love that. I could go for some of Granny's rolls any day." I smiled again.

Winry smiled; happy I didn't take to much offense. I was about to start talking again when _he_ rounded the corner next to my class room. He was walking with a dark brunette with brown eyes and a pretty smile. He had his arm around her, laughing lightly.

I watched them walk, feeling Winry's gaze on me. She knew what he was to me; so did Al and Granny. It surprised them at first but they didn't judge me for it and I was gladly accepted. I thought girls were pretty but I didn't like them that way. I've never saw any girl that way. I did, however, see guys that way. I was attracted to men. It even surprised me when I caught myself staring at a guy, wondering what his lips would feel like against mine. It even scared me at first. Eventually, I realized it was just who I was and I could change the fact that I liked boys. I haven't dated a boy since I realized this or a girl, ever, for that matter. I was crushing hard, though.

I knew Winry saw him too and gave me a slightly sad look.

"Winry...Is it messed up that I'm dying to be _her?_" I whispered, ever so slightly nodding my head toward _him_ and his arm candy.

"No, Ed, of course not. I mean, you like who you like; you can't help that. You also can't help the fact that Roy Mustang is taken."

It kind of stung a bit to hear his name. I had first seen Roy on my second day as a freshman; he was a junior. He was walking down the sidewalk, walking with confidence, on his way to the cafeteria and I was walking back from junior lunch. He wore a royal blue hoodie with some name brand on the front and a pair of medium-wash jeans that fit him perfectly. His ebony hair dangled loosely in his midnight blue eyes. His dark hair and eyes contrasted with his light creamy skin.

I mouth, I know it did, hung wide open. He glanced at me for a split second and then strode on down the sidewalk, without a word. From then on, I knew I was in love with him. I didn't know his name at the time but I found out a few weeks later when one of his buddies, called out his name in the hall.

I loved Roy Mustang. Roy Mustang loved the ladies though.

Winry signed at my expression which I'm sure was a cross between hurt and disappointment. As we passed him, I looked down, and I felt Winry's hand on my shoulder. I didn't bother to look back after he passed, afraid he'd actually be looking back at me. Winry walked into the biology table with me and sat down for she has this class with me.

I put on a brave face, blocking out all the feelings I had coursing through me. Our teacher, Ms. Hawkeye, started class as soon as the bell rang. We got through the first 30 minutes of class quickly, then a knock sounded at the door.

"Mr. Elric. Please open the door for our guest." Ms. Hawkeye said, not turning from the board from which she was writing on.

---Knock, Knock.

Who's there?

Your own personal hell.

Your own personal hell who…what?---

At the door was none other than Roy Mustang.

----XXXX-----

Haha, you guys KNEW I was going to end it like that! Hehe.

Anyways, I hope you review and tell me what you think!

Thanks so much for reading!

Lynn


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Summer is finally here for this authoress; do you know what that means?? More work hours, yay me! Seriously though, I do have more work hours but I should be able to update more often. Yay for you guys, right?

Anyway, just to let you guys know, I have this story all planned out and I hoping it will be my best story yet. So please let me know what you think about this story as it goes along. Remember; reviews are love. Not to mention, they make me smile like an idiot, so you guys are usually responsible for the weird stares I get after I read my e-mails.

Disclaimer: as always I own nothing except the storyline. Damn.

Now, without further ado, I present your chapter.

-----XXXXX-----

"_Mr. Elric. Please open the door for our guest." Ms. Hawkeye said, not turning from the board from which she was writing on._

_---Knock, Knock._

_Who's there?_

_Your own personal hell._

_Your own personal hell who…what?---_

_At the door was none other than Roy Mustang._

What had I done to deserve this?

"Mr. Elric, who's at the door? What are you waiting for; let whomever it is in, please. We have very little time, Mr. Elric so make haste." Ms. Hawkeye tapped her foot impatiently.

"Uhm," I cleared my throat nervously, "Right, let him in."

I quickly raised a sweaty left hand to the door and grasped the door knob. As I went to turn it my hand slipped round the knob. I swiftly brought my hand to my shirt and wiped it there and tried the knob again; it turned. I gave the door a small push so _he_ could enter.

Oh god, oh crap, oh no, oh dear.

I lowered my eyes so he couldn't see the rising panic in my now wide eyes.

"Finally," a low voice chuckled, "I thought you'd never open the damn thing."

At his voice, the panic that had been rising bubbled to the surface and I let out a small, psychotic giggle.

Oh yeah, great move!

"Well…are you going to move out of the way so I can give these papers to Ms. Hawkeye or am I going to have to make you?" Roy asked.

Just at the thought of him even touching me made me bush and I was now very thankful for my curtains I call bangs.

"Uh…y-yeah of course." I stuttered and mentally grimaced.

What is wrong with me? I'm never, ever, this nervous with anything! Except Roy Mustang. God, I must sound so freaking girly right now to him. I mean I'm fucking giggling!

I stepped back to the side and, as luck would have it I tripped over my shoelace, that had come out of it's knot, falling backwards. I cursed as I fell, falling silent when I heard my own head crack on the desk behind where I was originally standing.

I didn't feel myself hit the floor or any pain as I heard the fading voices calling my name; I let the blackness take me in.

I don't know how long it was before I came to. All I know is that I may not have felt pain before but, damn it, I feel it now. The back of my head throbbed with pain and I moaned.

"Ed?"

It was Winry. I'd recognize that voice anywhere, and for once, I was actually thankful for it. I opened my eyes and blinked to clear the blur. The light hurt my eyes so I squinted as my eyes met the worried, blue ones of Winry. She was sitting next to the bed in an orange plastic chair staring at me with a frown upon her lips.

"Winry," my voice was hoarse, "how long was I out? Why are these damn lights so bright?"

Winry smiled a relieved smile and turned the lights out, the only light now coming from the window. I thanked her and asked again how long I was out for. "It's been about 2 hours now; the nurse thinks you might have a concussion. You should be fine with a goodnight's rest, but you need to take it easy the next couple of days. The nurse is at lunch right now, so it's just me and you but she told me if you wake up that you couldn't leave."

"Shit," I groaned and sat up slightly in the bed, "Can I have some freaking ibuprofen or something? I have a head ache from hell. What exactly happened I remember tripping and falling but never actually landing...?"

"Well," Winry recalled getting out of the chair and looking through her purse, "Ms. Hawkeye asked you to get the door and _he_ was there," she pulled out a bottle of generic Tylenol and opened it, putting two pills into her hand, " You stood there gawking at the guy for like a whole minute and he asked you something," I blushed as I remember what he told me, " and then you stepped back, tripped, and hit your head on Breda's desk and knocked yourself out." She walked into the little bathroom connected to the room and filled a small plastic cup with water.

My eyes followed her as she walked back toward me with the medicine and water in hand. "Oh, well, that'd be why I didn't remember hitting the ground, I was out before I even hit the ground. What about after that? How'd I get here?" I gratefully took the items from her as she sat back down in the orange chair, crossing her legs. I plopped the pills in my mouth, swallowing them dry and then dragging them all the way down my throat with some water.

"After that, everybody crowded around you before Ms. Hawkeye cleared it up and then Roy Mustang volunteered to take you to the nurse, that is, after he handed the papers to her. He picked you up off the floor and- Ed! These are brand new jeans!"

I spit my water out at her.

I sputtered, the water that didn't end up on Winry's jeans, going down the wrong tube. When I could talk again I asked, "He what!?" I was horrified. "Why didn't you take me? Why didn't Breda take me, I mean, I knocked myself out on his desk!"

"Ed, first off, you may be sma- I mean, not as big as the other guys, but with those limbs of yours, you are no feather. Second, do you really want Breda taking you? He's kind of scary…"

I had to admit, she had a point. Oh my god, he must think I'm stupid. I acted like an idiot then I knock myself out, ugh. Damn it all.

"Winry, how could you? Ugh, he probably thinks I'm so fucking stupid! I can believe I tripped in front of him; he'll never talk to me. If I ever had a chance of talking to him, it's gone now!"

"Ed, I'd love to help you with your little spas-attack, but I've got to get back to class. Now stop acting like a girl, get a freaking grip! I'll come back for you at the end of the day. Al's driving the truck home and you will go home with me. No driving with a concussion, now. I'll see you later, Ed." Winry smirked slightly then kissed my forehead, a friendly gesture that she always did when I wasn't well. As annoying as she was to me, I still loved her as a sister and a friend. She walked past the light switch, swinging her purse onto her shoulder, asking if she should turn them on or leave them off. I chose to leave them off. She smiled again and then she was gone.

I was glad to be alone, the throbbing was starting to ease and I was getting tired. I sunk back into the bed I was laying in and closed my eyes, trying to sleep. Sleep wasn't going to come easy for me. I rolled over and laid there for a few minutes then I rolled over to the other side, waiting again for another few minutes. I finally gave up, rolling onto my back, huffing out a breath. Winry was right; I was acting girly, no normal guy would care if he tripped in front of Roy. I blushed when I used his name. Ugh, get a fucking grip, Ed!

I snapped myself from my thoughts when I heard footsteps approaching. I figured it was Winry; she must've forgotten something.

"Hey Winry what'd you forg-" I sat up, opening my eyes but stopped short when the lights were flipped on. "What the hell!? Turn off the damn lights!" I squeezed my eyes together tightly.

"Sitting around with the lights off will ruin your eyes you know." His deep voice held humor, but regardless, behind my eyelids, I could see the room was dark again.

I stopped breathing. What was he doing here? I kept my eyes shut.

"What? Not even a 'hello' after your rude greeting?" his voice still held humor. What the hell was so damn funny?

"Why are you here?" I didn't open my eyes.

"Well," he paused, choosing his words and pulling the chair towards him, "I came to apologize. I know I'm scary and all, but not _that _scary." I heard the orange plastic chair complain under Roy's weight as he sat down.

Well, scary wasn't the word I had in mind…

"I didn't mean for you to knock yourself out; I was just kidding when I said you had to move. I couldn't care less. I was missing class. I felt bad because you hurt yourself when you tripped trying to move out of the way for me. Though, don't get me wrong, it was pretty funny." He laughed at the end.

His laughter died quickly but I stayed silent, committing the sound to memory.

"So, uh, Edward right?"

My eyes snapped open and met his. They were black in the darkness of the room.

"Yeah, you know, it's not a big deal. I tripped, it's not your fault, but, uh, I accept your apology." I smiled slightly, trying my best to keep it cool.

"Great, well, I'm glad. I'm not a jackass, if that's what you were thinking earlier." He smirked and my breath caught in my throat and I coughed. He frowned, "You are okay, aren't you? Nothing serious?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, no permanent damage, just a concussion." Roy seemed relieved and for a moment it actually felt like he cared for me, I smiled at the thought but reality smacked the thought away. He could never _care_ for me, he could be_ concerned_ for me, but that's about it.

I frowned. Roy noticed. "Something the matter?"

God this guy noticed everything! "Huh? Oh, no, it's nothing; just I got a head ache. You know; concussion." I breathed a laugh.

"All right, well, I've got to be going but I really am sorry you got hurt. See you around." I watched his dark form walk to the doorway and he waved as he went into the hall.

I huffed out another breath after I heard his footsteps fade away completely. I heart beat had accelerated in the time we were talking but it didn't take long for it to calm. I sunk back down into the bed and snuggled under the sheets, falling asleep quickly. Roy Mustang actually felt _something_ for me, even if it wasn't love, it was something and that would do for now.

-----XXXXX-----

Winry woke me up later and took me home after school had ended. The killer head ache had returned with vengeance and I was drowsy. I somehow managed to stay awake through the car ride home. Al had driven the truck home and though he had a key, he was waiting on the front porch with his eyebrows knitted together, his eyes downcast, and a frown on his face. That was the expression he wore when he was really worried about something.

Winry pulled into our drive way and told me she would help me out of the car. I nodded and closed my eyes again. I heard Al speaking to Winry outside my door.

"Is brother alright? When you gave me the keys and told me to drive home you didn't even give me an explanation! I was worried sick since lunch!"

"Well Al I didn't have time!" Winry raised her voice an octave, as she did in an argument.

"Didn't have time!? He's hurt and you don't have time to tell me?" I didn't want them fighting so I found the handle to the car door and opened it, stopping their little battle all together. They both stared at me.

"Ed, I told you to wait; I was going to help you." She looked at me with a disapproving expression across her face.

"Well, hell, you two started fighting and I'm not waiting in the damn car; I'm tired, I want to be in bed." I started to stand but my knees gave out and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. It never came. Al had caught me by the arms, holding me up gingerly.

"Easy there, brother. Let's get you inside and in bed so Winry and I can…talk." Al didn't mean talk, he meant argue.

"Damn it Al, you two are not fighting after I get in bed. I swear to you I will try my damnest to get down those stairs and if I fall it will be your fault. Not to mention, you two are in love, no fighting." I closed my eyes; I knew they were both blushing.

"Whatever." Al dismissed the whole conversation and, with Winry's help, drug me up the stairs and put me in bed. I still had my eyes closed but I heard Al drop my keys on the nightstand and my books on the floor, before he took off my shoes. After making sure I was alright, he and Winry left my room, closing the door behind them. I stayed awake just until I heard Winry's car leave our driveway and then I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Al woke me up at 7a.m.

"Hey, Ed, are you going to school today?"

I groggily opened my eyes to find Al, fully dressed with a tray in his hands with my breakfast on it.

"Ugh, no," I spoke slowly and roughly, "I feel horrible. My head hurts like a bitch."

I just hit my damn head, why do I feel so bad?

"Geez, brother, I wish you'd watch your language." Al shook his head.

I closed my eyes again.

"Ah, Ah, Ah. Sit up and eat; you didn't have dinner. I have some medicine on here, too."

I moaned but sat up anyway. Medicine sounded great right now. He sat the tray on my lap and I located the pills first and swallowed them down first with a gulp of orange juice. The juice felt nice on my throat; it was dry and scratchy from not being used for a while.

On the plate was two pieces of buttered toast, some eggs, and two pieces of bacon. I went for the toast first, then the eggs, and finally the bacon. When I was done Al, who had left the room to eat his own breakfast, returned and took the tray from me.

"Do you need they keys to the truck?" I reached for them on the wooden night stand but Al's voice stopped me.

"No, I'm having Winry take me, saves gas." Al smiled. "I'll get your homework. Go back to sleep, alright?"

"Nah, I'm awake. I need to take a shower anyway, I feel kind of gross. Maybe the shower will help with the headache." I threw the covers off me standing up, wobbling slightly.

Al pursed his lips, "Alright, be careful brother, if you feel faint, sit down and rest. Don't be driving today."

"Alright, alright," I waved dismissively, "have a good day."

Al waved back and left my room, turning for his. Just then, I heard a car pull into the driveway and heard the horn of Winry's jeep.

"Winry's here!" I announced.

"I know!" Al waved again as he rushed down the stairs. I smiled as I watched Al get in her jeep hugging her awkwardly in the car before they drove away.

My headache was starting to fade so I made my way to the bathroom and turned on the water, adjusting it to just the right temperature.

I undressed and stepped in the warm stream of water. I groaned aloud. My joints and muscles were sore from sleeping in jeans last night; Al just took off my shoes but left me in everything else. I stretched and stood in the stream letting the warm water message the soreness away. It worked for the most part. I grabbed for my shampoo and poured a generous amount in my hand and then started working it into my scalp and throughout the rest of my hair. It felt amazing. I did the same with the conditioner. I grabbed a bar of soap and cleaned the rest of my body working out the rest of the soreness that lingered in my muscles.

When I was satisfied with my cleanliness, I shut off the water and grabbed a towel from the towel rack beside the shower. I ran it through my hair and then wrapped it around the lower half of my body. I walked out of the bathroom, a puff of steam following me out into the hallway.

I went to my room and got dressed. I ended up in just my boxers and an undershirt. I brushed my hair and decided to leave it down. I shrugged at my appearance in the mirror. It was only me here right now.

I walked downstairs feeling much better. I sat on the couch on the living room and turned on the TV. I flipped though the channels and finally decided on the Discovery Channel. It was talking about a man named Nicolas Flammel and this ancient science called alchemy. I watched that entire program. It was interesting. When it was over I ended up falling asleep on the couch.

Al woke me up when he got home, asking me what I wanted for dinner. We ate, talked about our days (he gave me my homework), and then, after dinner, we watched some TV together. At around 10:30, Al was ready to turn in for the night. I agreed and we both said our goodnights to each other. I did the small amount of homework and regardless of my nap today, I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up early the next morning and brushed my teeth and braided my hair tying a black elastic at the end. It was raining to I grabbed a red jacket from my closet along with a white logo shirt to wear. I pulled a pair of jeans, a pair of boxers from my dresser and undressed from the small amount of clothing I was wearing, redressing in the clothing I pulled from the closet and dresser. I opened my sock drawer and pulled out two socks, yanking them on; my Nike's following.

I grabbed my books and keys and headed down the stairs where Al had already made breakfast. We ate, making small talk and then left the house in the truck. We arrived at school and we said our usual goodbyes and went our separate ways for the school day.

I arrived at my first hour on time for once, which surprised everyone. I smiled as I took my seat a good 5 minutes before the tardy bell rang. When class started Mr. Hughes asked for the homework he sent home with Al and asked if I was feeling better. I gave him the completed homework, which also surprised him, and told him I was fine. We got an easy day; we got to watch a movie. The class period went rather quickly and when the bell rang I didn't rush out. I walked out of the class room and started heading for my locker to retrieve my biology book.

I was caught way off guard when I heard I male voice calling out my name.

"Hey Edward!" I looked around for the source of the voice. There was no way it was him.

But it was.

Roy Mustang walked down the hall with his arm up as if hailing a taxi with another guy off the basketball team who had blue eyes and I tuff of blonde hair for bangs; they were friends.

I stopped and waited for him to make his way to me. I tried to suppress the shock on my face into pleasant surprise; I don't think I was doing too well though.

"Hey, Havoc, this is that guy I told you about who knocked himself out because of me." he pointed a finger at me.

"Heh, wow Mustang, you are an asshole." Havoc smiled and elbowed Roy in the ribs.

"Hey I apologized! Introducing him to you wasn't the only reason I called him over."

…It wasn't? What else could there be?

"Oh yeah?" Havoc raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Mustang turned to me and I felt my eyes widen slightly, "hey, Edward, I still feel bad about you and your concussion so I was wondering if I could make it up to you somehow? How about we hang out and I'll take you to the movies with myself and a bunch of friends? If you don't want to do that, how about money or a beer?"

"No, no money or…beer. Going to the movies will be fine I guess…but it's really not necessary." I was surprised that I didn't make a run for it or start blushing.

"Great, I'll talk to you about it later. See you later!" he waved and started walking again and I heard him mutter to Havoc, "See? I'm not an asshole!"

…did I actually just agree to that?

-----XXXXX-----

YAY extra long chapter for my readers!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think, improvements I could make, ect.

-Lynn


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, kiddos. Well, I've been kind of bored lately and I felt like updating a story and since this one seems to be in high demand, I decided to update this one, though, I'm seriously neglecting my other chapter stories…sorry people, who read my other stories, reading this author's note. I will update them soon though, I promise. Just a heads up, every chapter will start with the end of the last chapter, that way, you guys won't get confused.

So as always, I own nothing.

Thanks so much for Molly (EmoNekoNinja), my new, first, and official beta.

Here is your chapter three!

-----XXXXX-----

(Recap of chapter two)

"Hey I apologized! Introducing him to you wasn't the only reason I called him over."

…It wasn't? What else could there be?

"Oh yeah?" Havoc raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Mustang turned to me and I felt my eyes widen slightly, "hey, Edward, I still feel bad about you and your concussion so I was wondering if I could make it up to you  
somehow? How about we hang out and I'll take you to the movies with myself and a bunch of friends? If you don't want to do that, how about money or a beer?"

"No, no money or…beer. Going to the movies will be fine I guess…but it's really not necessary." I was surprised that I didn't make a run for it or start blushing.

"Great, I'll talk to you about it later. See you later!" he waved and started walking again and I heard him mutter to Havoc, "See? I'm not an asshole!"

…did I actually just agree to that?

-----XXXXX-----

Honestly, I was freaking out as I walked away. I can't believe I said yes to him. There's no way I can go through with this. I was having a hard time controlling myself just standing there, talking to the guy. There is no way that I can be alone, well not alone, but with him outside of school.

I groaned aloud when I got to my locker. _Fuck_. I banged my head against its cold surface. Sighing, I lifted my head from the cool metal and grabbed for my lock, unlocking it flinging it open. A few people around me jumped when the door flew back and hit the adjoining locker beside it with a loud crashing sound.

I grumbled, throwing my history book inside and snatching my biology book. I don't know where all this anger appeared from, but now I was pissed at myself for agreeing to that. There was no way I was going to go through with this; my only chance to be with Roy Mustang and I'm going to be a pansy. I'm probably going to fake sick or something, anything to get out of this.

I sighed again. As much as I wanted this- oh god how I wanted this- I couldn't do it. I'd make a fool of myself and then, I'd be looked down upon by him for the rest of this school year, maybe longer. I can't risk it. I slammed my locker shut again and snapped the lock back in place. I turned on my heel, preparing to just head to class when someone grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around the face them.

"Jesus, Ed, what's with you? First, you don't meet me by the bathroom and then, I find you here, slamming lockers and looking like some one just keyed your truck." Winry stared at me with the wide, worried eyes, pursing her lips together, and adjusting her dark gray purse strap across her shoulder and chest; a nervous habit.

I shook my head, "Nothing." She dropped her hand from my shoulder as I started to walk towards the classroom. She followed me, keeping pace with my short, hurried footsteps.

"Edward Elric, don't you lie to me. After you had to pay for that locker last year, I know I wouldn't see you just banging them around for no gosh damn reason. Now, speak." We walked through the doorway, taking our seats beside each other. I sighed as I sat down, tossing my book onto the desk, running my hands through my hair. I glanced at Winry, watching her as she set her things down on the cheep, tiled floor. I waited for her to look at me, when she raised her eyes to mine I spoke in whispers, "Winry, not now. Later?" I gave her my best pleading face and she shook her head at me, her lips in a straight line.

"No, unacceptable." The last bell rang then and I huffed a breath out, relieved. I opened my book to the page written on the dry-erase board in red. Class started and Ms. Hawkeye began her lecture about a new type of plant species that I decided to tune out. I did this most days, but still made decent grades in here. I put my elbow on the open book, resting my head in my palm. I closed my eyes. I must've fallen asleep because I jumped when I felt a pointy edge jab at my flesh arm. I blinked and lifted my head from my palm. I looked in the direction of the jab, finding Winry looking at me, light eye brows knitted together in annoyance with a piece of paper folded sharply in the form of a triangle in her hand.

"Take it, dumbass!" she mouthed the words to me, glancing quickly to the front of the class where Ms. Hawkeye stood with her back to me.

I snatched it from her, hiding it for a moment in my closed hand, making sure the teacher hadn't seen. When I was in the clear, I discreetly unfolded it under my desk and brought it up when Ms. Hawkeye turned her back to the class again. I slipped it under a page in my book and then lifted the page to read it.

_Tell me what's bothering you, Ed. I mean it_.

She used an angry face at the end made with numeric symbols. I breathed deeply and held my hand out for a pencil. Last year we wrote notes all the time during class, so she got the message as I held my palm face up. She grabbed a pen from her desk, quickly placing it in my hand before leaning back into her chair.

I took the note out from under the page to write. Holding the pen in my left hand, I wrote:

_Roy Mustang asked me to go to the movies with him and a bunch of his friends. I don't know all the specifics so don't ask for them; I know how you women are.  
_  
I sat the pen down and folded the note back up, this time, into a square. I didn't fail to notice Winry's frown as I ruined her complex folds. I gently tossed the note back on her desk and she followed the same routine I did; open under the desk, slip it under something then read, wait, and then reply.

I watched her write and then she paused, debating on whether to fold it her way again or just fold it the way I had. She decided to fold it the way I had, not wasting her time and effort. Her flawless cursive writing read:

_OMG! That's fantastic! Why the hell are you acting like it's a bad thing!?  
_  
She didn't understand. I frowned and wrote:

_Because, there's no way I can do it! I'm going to ruin the only chance I have with him because I can't even control myself around him! I'm not going to go. I can't. I won't risk making myself look stupid in front of him.  
_  
She blew a hard breath between her teeth when she read that and I wondered why. It's not so hard to understand. She grabbed her pencil and scribbled furiously along the paper and folded it back up and tossed it at me. I opened it; it said:

_No fucking way, Edward! You're so going. I'm going to make you. I will NOT let you ruin this. You finally got this opportunity and you're going to take it and be fucking happy about it! You won't look stupid. Just breathe before you speak. Think about your words and collect them; put them in the right order. You'll be fine, but you ARE going._

I threw her a hard look and folded the note and lifted out of my seat to slide it into my back pocket. She greeted my look with an equally hard one and I gave up on trying to talk to her about it…this was happening, I knew she'd make me go.

-----XXXXX-----

Winry walked with me to lunch. Her face was smug. After class, I told her I would go.

"This is going to be fine, Ed. Trust me!" she flung her hand around my shoulders and pulled me close to her. We were about the same height…I'm not telling who's taller.

"Yeah, Miss. I-See-The-Future, it's going to be just great." I rolled my eyes at her and she dropped her arm from my shoulders and gave a small 'hmph'.

Such a girl.

We reached the door to the cafeteria and I opened it for her, trying to be polite. She glared at me with narrowed eyes. The cafeteria was light and open due to the fact it had a ton of windows lining up the brick walls. Most of them were written on with red and white window paint; the words encouraging our athletic teams to succeed. The lunch lines, that lined up in the middle of the building, were set up with 3 different lines; one for what was on the menu, a second for an alternative lunch choice and a third for the salad bar.

I followed behind her, passing the lunch lines, and laughed aloud. Winry turned to me. "What's so damn funny?"

"You're being such a girl, Winry! It's adorable." I patted her head lightly and walked around her and over to our round table. I pulled out my seat and sat down leaning on the table. She quickly strode over to me and I looked up at her. I smiled sweetly and she took the liberty to smack the smile right off my face.

"Hey! What was that for!?" I rubbed at my now red cheek.

"Do NOT talk to me the way you just did. I didn't like it!" she took her place next to me, looking opposite of me and I just stared, confused. I moved my hand from my face and slapped the table in front of her to gain her attention. She whipped her head to look at me. She looked indifferent.

"Uh…I'm sorry, did I miss something? You don't like being called a girl? Would you like me to call you a guy? I thought it was more of a compliment than an insult, but what do I know?"

"Well…no, but…I- I don't know! Just don't say it anymore." She pushed herself back from the light brown table, clearly defeated and walked to the lunch line to grab some food. I never really ate at school; I just waited till I got home. I watched as Winry stood in the rather long line for the salad bar, watching her fidget with her hair and her clothes, trying to pass the time. I didn't notice as a chair was pulled out beside me.

"Well, fancy meeting you here. Do you come here often?" Roy's voice startled me. His voice was humorous, like almost every other time I can remember him talking. I hit my knee on one of the metal bars that hold the table upright as I tried to face him.

"Gosh damn it!" I yelped. a few people turned to stare briefly and then turned back around, engaging with their friends again in conversation. I laughed nervously.

"Hey now, let's not get hurt for once in my presence. Seems to be that way when I'm around, huh? You getting hurt, I mean." I looked at him, my lips curling up into a smile.

"Yeah, but I always seem to get hurt anyway. So, uh, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?" I laced my fingers together and placed them in my lap, trying not to fiddle too much.

"Well, I just wanted to give you the details of the movies thingy we're doing. Sorry for my lack of words." He laughed. He composed himself quickly and coughed into his hand.

"So, this Friday, about six, well now seven, a couple of my friends and I are going to the movies too see that new scary movie. It starts at 7:30 p.m. If you'd like I can come around seven and pick you up, that way, you don't have to drive. No one else is riding with me. It'll just be us guys; no girls allowed. All the other guys are cool with you going, you'll feel right at home, I promise." He smiled, revealing a set of perfectly straight, white teeth.

Oh god…

Roy sat up a little straighter in his chair, "So, how does that sound?"

I wasn't expecting to be asked a question, really. I stumbled over my words, for getting to think about it.

"Uhhh…buhhh…yeah, sounds great, seven." I attempted to smile but it felt more like a grimace.

"Great," Roy smiled and pointed to a group of guys across the room. "Well, I'm going to get going, but I'll see you Friday, Ed." He smirked as he stood up and walked toward his friends.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak. I was stunned. I know it sounds stupid but, it was true.  
Winry came bouncing over to our table. She set her salad down and cooed as she took her seat, "OOOOOOOOH! What was Mr. Sexy Bottoms doing over here? Talking about your date?" she stabbed her salad and took a bite, chewing quickly, her eyes wide and excited.

"Date!? No, no! There are six other guys going." I was suddenly excited and spoke in a rush, "but the movie starts at 7:30 p.m. and he's coming by the house at seven to pick me up on Friday so I don't have to drive!" I smiled despite how upset I was earlier about it.

Winry smiled after her mouth was empty again. "You need the perfect outfit."

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

-----XXXXX-----

…well I had intended to do the movie in this chapter but I decided against it. Bahaha, I shall make you guys wait; build the suspense.

Well reviews are loves. Comment or whatever you like just no flames, please!

Thanks so much for all the reviews so far, I get all excited every time I get one! You guys have no idea how happy they make me. Thanks for reading!

-Lynn


	4. Chapter 4

Well, it's spring break and I'm taking some time to write a chapter to this story. Yay! I actually had half of this chapter written until my brother 'fixed and updated' my laptop and it somehow got deleted from my desktop, so I'm having to re-write it. By the way, Ed's movie attire is quite amazing when seen on a really hot guy, trust me. I actually got the idea from a guy at a mall, so I go into some detail on that.

Some semi-useless information: I actually got inspired yesterday to continue this story in particular yesterday evening while hanging out with the guy I really like and a few of his friends. I might turn it into a chapter later.

Sorry about the length of time between chapters; school and extra activities such as softball, FFA competitions, and shooting sports have been kicking my ass. I used to be a straight A student now I'm an A/B student. Bleh.

This is un-beta'd. I have one (Molly) but I hardly ever get her to edit my stuff since I just want to get it out there as soon as I type the last word on the chapter…Sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nada, nothing, Zippo, as always.

-----XXXXX-----

Chapter 4

-----XXXXX-----

Friday had finally come. I tapped my pencil quickly against my desk, watching the last few minutes of my final class period go by. I feel like a giddy school girl; I'm overly anxious for tonight. Earlier today Roy had caught me at my locker at our 10 minute break and I told him where I lived. I wrote it down for him anyway and handed it to him. He smiled and said, "See you at seven," turned and was gone in the crowd of students roaming around in the halls.

I jumped as the bell rang and I was set free. I ran out of the room into the halls, slowing myself down to a relaxed walked. I passed through the doors and weaved though the busses parked on the street that ran right in front of the high school. I made it across to my truck where Al was waiting with a friend.

"Hey, little brother," I said with a grin while rubbing his head full of sand colored hair. Al teasingly pushed my hand away, "Ed, I'm going over to Fletch's house to work on this science project we have. I'm just going to go ahead and spend the night, alright?" Fletcher smiled shyly at me, waving just a tad. I recognized him. He was Russel's little brother. Russel is in the grade above me but he's in my advanced geometry class.

I leaned against my truck and shrugged, "Sure. Go ahead but don't forget about your not-date with Winry tomorrow night." I smiled as he rolled his eyes. Al opened his mouth to say something and I held my hand up before he could speak, "I know, I know; 'it's not a date, Ed!' Whatever you say, Alphonse." I laughed and rubbed his head again. Al glared at me and walked away, muttering a small 'bye.' He turned around with a smirk on his face and called, "You know, one of these days, when you're old and senile, I'm going to get you." I laughed aloud and waved him off getting into my truck and driving home.

Walking into the empty house I got suddenly anxious again. I checked the clock and it read 4:10. I set my stuff down and decided to get a shower in. Up until now I never got why girls would take forever and day to get ready, but now I think I understand; I wanted to look my best. In the shower, I washed my hair thoroughly and scrubbed myself down. I even scrubbed behind my ears like mom used to tell me to do. I paused and wondered what mom would say if she knew I was into guys. My face scrunched up as I imagined a dismal response. I let go of it as I remembered the kind of person mom was; kind, understanding, and forgiving. She forgave the sleaze-bag I called dad for the first few years of my life time and time again.

I must have not got that from her, considering no matter how much I try, I can't forgive him. I laughed bitterly as I shook my head trying to rid myself of his image that had suddenly appeared in my mind. I look so much like him as much as I hate to admit that. It's not like everyone around here has golden eyes and golden hair to match.

I mentally groaned and started to sing a lullaby mom used to sing to distract myself. It worked for the most part and I finished my shower not long after I ended the tune. I dried off and wrapped the towel loosely around my waist. I walked to my room and snatched the clothes Winry had picked out for me off the dresser, throwing them onto the bed. I liked Winry's fashion sense but I wasn't absolutely sure about her pick, though, I'm sure she knows better than I do. I shrugged and grabbed a pair of boxers, putting them on. I ran my hand through my damp hair and grabbed the plain black t-shirt off my bed throwing it on. Following the shirt, came a pair of slightly distressed medium wash jeans, high-top black converse and a bright red, long sleeved, button down shirt, rolled up to the elbows and I left the top two buttons undone to where the black t-shirt peaked through. I walked into the hallway where we had a full length mirror. I looked myself up and down and smirked; Winry does know best. I looked slightly dressed up but laid back at the same time. I liked it.

I made my way to the bathroom and blow-dried my hair, ran a comb through it, and put it back into a loose braid down my back and secured it with a black hair tie. I sprayed myself with my favorite cologne and called it a day. I was quite pleased with how I looked. I went back to my room and checked the time; 6:15. I pursed my lips, deciding how to waste 45 minutes. I grabbed my cell phone, wallet and keys and decided to go downstairs and get on the internet. I checked my social networking pages, my e-mail, and various humorous sites. This calmed me, that is, until the door bell rang at 3 minutes till 7:00.

I quickly shut down the computer and turned off lights on my way to the door while my heart raced. I shoved my phone and wallet into my back pocket and kept my keys in hand to lock the place up. I stood at the door and composed myself. I opened the door and did a double take. Roy was standing there but something else in the driveway caught my attention. Sitting in my driveway was a shiny, black, two door, Impala; looked to be a 60's model in near perfect condition.

"You have an antique Impala!?" I was in awe. I adore antique cars; the mid to late 60's and early to mid 70's era, preferably. Cameros, Mustangs, and Impalas are my top three favorites.

"Yep. My uncle gave it to me when he moved last year; though I don't hardly ever drive it to school because I'm afraid it might get keyed; better safe than sorry, right?" Roy smiled. His smile tore my attention away from the car and back to him. He wore a very form-fitting navy blue shirt with a small red seagull on the left part of his chest, a pair of light jeans with a few small holes in them, and a pair of white tennis shoes. He looked amazing and I tried my hardest not to stare.

"Wow; it's an amazing car." I decided to keep the part about how I thought he looked amazing to myself. Roy stepped back off my door step as I walked out closing the door behind me locking it. I put my keys in my front pocket and walked down the walk way behind Roy.

As we reached the car I ran my fingers across the hood and asked, "What year is it?"

Roy opened the driver's door and stood there. His midnight blue eyes rolled up for a moment and his eyebrows knitted together. He looked at me with an unsure expression, "A…1967 or 1968, I forget which year but it's one of the two."

Satisfied with the answer I got, I opened the passenger door and sat down on the black leather seats. I smiled. Roy glanced at me and when our eyes met he smirked slightly. I quickly adverted my eyes, not wanting it to get awkward.

"So," Roy paused and turned the key in the ignition causing the car to roar to life. He began to back out of my driveway, looking out the back window as the car purred.

"What kind of things to you like?" Roy continued conversationally as he drove. "I really don't know anything about you other than you are pretty clumsy and you hang out with that blonde…uhh, Wendy?"

"Winry," I corrected, "she, my little brother and I have all been friends since we were little. Her grandmother pretty much raised us after my father abandoned us and my mom died."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear; was it a car accident?"

A car accident? Why would he think that?

"No, it was cancer. What made you ask?" I frowned slightly.

Roy peered at me from the corner of his eye, "Well, uh," his cheeks gave hints of pink, "I thought, maybe it was a wreck or something 'cause that would explain your arm and leg, if you were involved too."

I nodded, "Nah. This was the product of an accident with a bush trimmer. How did you know it was both limbs?"

I never wore shorts so I was curious on how he knew.

"Well," Roy began thoughtfully, "when you fell the other day and knocked the hell out of your head on Breda's desk and passed out I offered to take you. I had expected you to be lighter than you were but then I realized you had that new prosthetic on your arm and when I carried you to the nurse I felt your leg and realized it was fake, too."

I blushed a little. Of course that's how he knew.

"Does it freak you out that I have fake limbs?" I was mildly curious about this.

Roy chuckled, "Nah, it's kind of cool actually. I mean, it's not cool you don't have your real arm and leg but it's not like these limbs don't move as well as your old ones, right? They aren't freakily attached to your body being all awkward and unmoving. A little different sure, but I don't think it's that big a deal."

I smiled, pleased.

Roy smiled and continued, "When I told the guys I was bringing the 'sophomore with the metal limbs' they asked how I managed to talk to you and Breda, who's also coming tonight, laughed and told them about the desk thing. They laughed but agreed that they wanted to meet you too."

"Well, that's nice of them." I grinned.

Roy glanced at me and I held eye contact until he looked away. I was surprised on how easily we formed a conversation. We pulled into the parking lot next to a large dark blue truck that was parked by a small white car. As we parked I spotted the blonde guy with crazy bangs, Havoc as I recall, Breda, and three guys I didn't recognize, leaning on the two vehicles.

Roy parked, turned off the car, and got out of the car. Unsure of exactly how to approach the guys I sat there a little longer than I should have. Roy, with the door still open, placed his hands on the roof of the car and bent down, peering to where I sat.

"You know, the guys don't bite, they'll play nice, here, get out of the car and let me introduce you." Roy shut his door and walked around to my side about the time I had gotten out and shut my door as well.

I walked by Roy as we came between the car and truck.

"Hey." Roy greeted as he leaned up beside Havoc against the dark blue truck. I just stood in between the two vehicles at the end.

"About damn time, Mustang, we've been waiting on you for fucking ever." Breda greeted.

"Oh, don't be harsh, we just got here a few minutes ago." A dark haired teen with glasses said this.

"Damn, Furey shut up!" Breda elbowed him lightly. A few of them chuckled.

Roy glanced back at me and then to the rest of the group, "Guys, this Edward Elric, you know the guy with the metal arm and leg?"

Their faces lit up with recognition and Havoc leaned forward, "Hey, kiddo, I'm Jean Havoc, but just call me Havoc, how's your head?"

"Great…" I mumbled, slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey, play nice, Havoc, don't be a dick." Roy called.

Havoc shrugged.

Breda leaned forward, "Hey Ed, you already know me." He grinned toothily.

I returned his grin and nodded, "Yeah, good to see you." I was always overly polite with people I just met or didn't know very well; it was something mom had taught me.

The guy I heard Havoc call Furey leaned off the vehicle and came over to shake my hand, "Hi; I'm Cain Furey, but you can just call me Furey, we usually just go by last names anyway."

Furey looked like the sissy type, no offense, and I wondered how he fit in with this group.

Next, a guy with squinty eyes and dyed silver hair leaned forward and waved, "Hey, I'm Falman, I'm not even going to bother with my first name." He laughed a little.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled and gave a small wave. Last, a buff man with a large blonde mustache, who hadn't said much, came over to me and just stood there. I felt quite intimidated as he towered over me. He glared for just and instant before his whole face lit up and he smiled. Before I knew what was happening I was lifted from the ground, grasped in this man's unbreakable hold, unable to breathe.

"Hello there," his voice boomed, "I am Alex Louise Armstrong and it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Edward Elric!"

"Can't…Breathe…" I gasped.

"Oh, terribly sorry, Elric," he held me out by my shoulders and set me back on the ground.

Catching my breath, I saw Roy smack a hand to his face, "Well, great first impression, no?" he laughed and seemed slightly embarrassed.

"Well, hell," Havoc said placing a wooden toothpick in his mouth, " Now that we are all good buddies, let's go watch us a horror movie and listen to Furey scream like a girl." We all started to walk towards the theater.

Furey called out in protest, "Hey! I will not, if anyone will be screaming it'll be you."

"Right…." I heard the heavy sarcasm in his voice and glanced at Roy, who was walking in between Falman and me. "Don't mind them; they're always fucking with each other." Roy said to me, rolling his eyes. The sun had all but set and what color was left reflecting in Roy's eyes making them an almost see through navy blue. The wind was blowing slightly pushing his dark hair out of his eyes. He smirked at me, something he seemed to do a lot and continued walking. We got in line to get tickets and talked as we waited. They asked about my arm and leg, so I told that story and they shared a few serious injury stories. We laughed a little bit and I found they were, all in all, a pretty good group. I was starting to enjoy myself when Breda said, "So, Ed do you think that accident stunted your growth? I mean, you're pretty damn short."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?" Not even trying to control myself, I ran toward him at an angle and as my shoulder made contact with his chest, I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my body. He fell on his back heavily and I turned to face his fallen form. I put my foot on his chest as he grunted at the pressure. I bent down slightly and whispered, "Don't fucking call me short, got it?"

"Alright, Alright!" He agreed. I removed my foot from his chest and helped Breda to his feet. I turned to the stunned faces of the group, though their faces relaxed when Breda smiled and clapped a hand on my shoulder, shaking it slightly. "Damn, aren't you just a feisty fucker; I like it. You have to show me how to throw people that."

"Okay, another time?" I smiled. He nodded and we shook on it. Then, the line started moving and in no time we had our ticket for the movie "Shambala", which had gotten great reviews.

"Alright," Havoc said, "Armstrong, Furey, Breda and I will go grab seats, you and Ed get the popcorn and drinks, same as usual."

"Alright, then." Roy agreed easily as the rest of the group disappeared into the theater.

There was no line, surprisingly, and as we got up to the counter he pulled out his wallet and said, "Do you want anything?"

I shook my head, pulling out my own wallet, "Nah, I'll get it myself."

A nice-looking brunette with a long, curly ponytail came up to us and said, "Hi there; what can I do for you?"

I motioned for Roy to go first and he took up on the offer ordering a various array of drinks and popcorn. He waited for a short while as she got his order, when it was all up there he paid and took what he got from the counter, backed away with a cardboard tray of refreshments, and waited for me. I smiled and she repeated what she had said before. I ordered a large soft drink and three red sour straw packages; my favorite. She got my order quicker than Roy's and as I turned around, Roy eyed my candy.

"I take it you like those?"

"Yup; just feeding the addiction. Need some help?" I looked at over-filled tray that threatened to give way and drop all its contents onto the ground.

He shook his head, "Nope, I've got it, but thanks; let's go find the guys, shall we?"

I nodded as we walked into the theater through the right door. The theater was dark for obvious reasons but it had 3 blue, glowing lights on each wall illuminating the room enough to see down the two walking-isles. One isle went down the left side and went down the right, dividing the theater into three sections. The two smaller sections had four seats in each row and the main and largest section had about twenty seats in each row. This theater had about 30 rows of seats so is was a good-sized theater.

It wasn't hard to find the other guys about 7 rows down from the door; they're pretty obnoxious. Though as obnoxious as they seemed, they also seemed decent and fun. They decided on the middle section, that way we could all sit in one row. Armstrong sat on one end of the guys, about 7 seats from the left end, next to him was Furey, then Breda, Falman, and Havoc. Roy went ahead of me, making his way into the row and distributing drinks and food as I followed close behind him. After he rid the cardboard tray of most its load, he grabbed the remaining large drink and medium popcorn and plopped down into the seat next to Havoc. I set my drink into the holder and took my seat next to Roy about 6 seats from the right end. The seats were over-stuffed, made of a rip-off suede material, and were surprisingly comfortable. The arm rests were made of black plastic, had a cup-holder on the end, and was shared by two seats. I breathed a sigh of relief as I set my automail arm on the rest next to empty seat next to me. Though they all said it didn't bother them, I couldn't imagine how it would feel to put up a flesh arm next to another arm and feel the chill of steel instead of the steady heat human flesh gives off. I don't know if I could take it if Roy accidently touched my arm and flinched away, disgusted or maybe even repulsed.

Roy nudged my arm with his elbow, "Hey, space cadet, did you hear me?"

I faced him and grinned sheepishly, "Uh, sorry no; zoning off again. What'd you want?"

Roy smirked, "I think you've got some admirers over there in the far upper-right corner." His head jerked in the general direction of the so called 'admirers.'

Three teenage girls, about my age or a tad younger sitting in the very back row of four, ducked, giggling hysterically, as I turned to look at them. I smirked. This was always fun. I was sure about my sexuality; I was gay, but I always had a fun time flirting with the preppy little girls like these that acted this way.

I turned to Roy, throwing my candy into his lap. "Watch this."

I heard Roy get the other's attention as I walked away. It was a short distance and I reached them quickly. The girls were still bent over in their seats, leaning into one another whispering and giggling occasionally. I caught a high pitched, "isn't the blonde one with the long hair so hot!?" I smirked as my ego boosted.

I sat next to a girl with brown hair, though I couldn't tell the shade because of the lack of light. I bent in next to them and giggled in my best impression of a girl and said, "OMG, yeah, the blonde is totally fine!"

They all jumped and squealed in surprise. I burst out laughing as the brunette girl slapped my arm lightly.

"Hey! That isn't funny; quit laughing!" She demanded as she looked towards her friends for reinforcement.

They all shrugged and a blonde said, "What can I say? I can't be mad. He's a hot guy with a sense of humor," she leaned past her friends and looked at me with dark eyes and heavy eye make-up, "Could I have you're number; maybe we could go on a date sometime?"

Her friends gasped, "Awh, Hannah, no fair! We didn't even get a chance!"

A smile tugged on the edge of my lips. "Well…" I trailed off, making it seem like was taking it into consideration though I had already made up my mind.

Hannah smiled brightly, even in the darkness, "What do you say, handsome?"

I rested my elbow on my knee, still leaning forward, and put my chin in my palm.

"Well, girls, here's the thing, I'd like to give you my number but I think you want more from me than what I'm offering. See, ladies, I'm gay."

The girl in the middle gasped loudly, slamming her fist onto the arm rest, "Oh, damn! The hot one's always are…"

"Now," I continued, "I'd be happy to give you my number and we can be friends, if you'd like."

The girl, apparently named Hannah sighed, "Sure, I mean, just 'cause you're gay doesn't mean I don't think you're hot anymore. A girl can always use a hot gay guy to make future jack-ass boyfriends jealous right?" she offered me her phone.

I took it and smiled, putting my number in her contacts, "And I'd be happy to do that for you if it ever calls for it. By the way, I'm Edward Elric, I'm in your phone as 'Edward; the gay one.' Just so you know which guy I am." I handed her back her phone.

I stood to leave and addressed all three of the girls, "You can get my number from Hannah over there if you want it; I text and call so feel free do to both, just let me know who you are. You all are lovely girls; take care of yourselves." I waved and walked back over to Roy who high-fived me.

"They looked pretty hot. I saw the shine of a cell phone light; give them your number or something like that?"

Before I could speak one of the girls, I didn't turn in time to see which one, screamed into the theater, "I love you already, Ed! I'm so texting you later!"

I turned in my seat, raising my head, blowing them a kiss. They all broke out in another fit of giggles and I grinned again.

I faced Roy again who had a bemused look on his face and said, "Or something like that."

Roy just shook his head as the previews began. The first preview was of an action movie called "Scar," which involved a lot of blood and fighting sequences. When I ended I heard Breda say, "I'm so seeing that…"

I shook my head and realized Roy still had my candy. I looked down and saw it sitting there innocently in his lap. I blushed as I thought of reaching down and grabbing it…and maybe something more….

I felt the heat engulf my face and Roy caught my gaze, which was currently on his crotch. I heard a soft 'oh' sound as he removed his right arm from the arm rest, retrieving the candy from his lap and handing it to me, then placing his arm back onto the arm rest. I took it graciously, ripping open the first package, avoiding his gaze, setting my left arm in my lap also avoiding skin-on-skin contact. I stuck the end of the straw in my mouth and stared forward at the screen. I felt a small whoosh of air and realized Roy was breathing in my ear. His breathing was soft and hot against my skin.

Then his voice, delicate and low, whispered, "As flattered as I am, next time, instead of staring at my package, just ask for it. Is that clear?"

I swallowed slowly and nodded, still not meeting his eyes. His voice was silky and deep and I was sure if I turned to face him, meeting his eyes, I could not stop myself from leaning in and letting my lips touch his.

Roy was still next to my face and he finally breathed out, "Good." I suppressed a shudder at the sound of his voice as he straightened back down in his seat. By this time, the previews had ended and the movie had just begun. Scary movies were my thing; I loved them. It took a lot to get me to jump and even more to get me to scream in horror. This movie had gotten pretty good reviews and I was excited to see it.

It was the classic story line of a town with rumors of a killer roaming around that no one believed. 5 teenagers; two couples and a lonesome guy get trapped in a deserted house after a Halloween party.

There were a few jumpy moments, most of which got Roy and most of the guys but not me. I smirked. With 3 people down and two to go, I was starting to get disappointed. The movie was very quiet with just the freaky anticipation music playing. All of a sudden right in front of Roy and myself a guy in the theater popped up, growling ferociously welding a knife.

We both screamed. I grabbed Roy's hand on impulse and shut my eyes tightly together.

The guy busted up laughing and said, "And that's why this movie gets great reviews; it has an in theater experience. If you read your ticket you'd know that. Have a nice night." I didn't open my eyes until after I knew he left and the movie went on.

I opened my eyes and glanced at Roy he was breathing heavily. When our eyes met we both started to laugh nervously. My laughing cut off quickly as I realized I still had a hold of his hand. What killed my laughter was the fact he was squeezing back. He followed my gaze and dropped my hand like it burned him.

"Sorry; it got me, what can I say?" he looked sheepish.

I pursed my lips, "Nah, whatever, it got me too."

Roy just nodded and turned his head back to the screen.

I mentally hit myself. Stupid! Now it was all awkward; I can just imagine the ride home. I sat there for the rest of the movie not really paying attention anymore. It ended and the guys all stood up and stretched.

Havoc grinned, a new toothpick bobbing as he spoke, "Damn, Mustang, you scream like a chick."

Roy grinned, "Thanks. Need a change of pants there, buddy?"

I brought my eyes down to a large wet spot on Havoc's pants.

"Sorry," Armstrong said before Havoc could protest, "when the man popped up I knocked my drink over onto Havoc's lap, so sorry, dear friend."

"Meh," Havoc said before waving it off, "let's get going; I've got work in the morning."

We all agreed and walked out to the parking lot.

They all agreed we should hang out again and that I was officially in the group. I felt happy to be accepted in this group; I had never really had a 'group' of friends to call me own. We said our good-byes and got into our separate vehicles.

I suppose neither Roy nor I felt like talking because as soon as we pulled out into the street he turned the radio on and I was perfectly fine with that. The drive wasn't quite as prolonged as I had anticipated though it was because I had been lost in thought. What had Roy been thinking as he dropped my hand? What does he think now? Did that completely ruin our chances at friendship? I knew none of the answers and I huffed a breath of frustration as he came to a stop in my driveway.

"Thanks for coming with me; it was nice getting to know you. Friends?"

I was surprised at this and nodded, "Friends."

Roy smiled, "We both scream like girls, just putting that out there."

I smiled, "That we do."

Roy smirked and elbowed me, "I've just learned from the ladies; I really know how to make them scream if you get my drift."

An unexplained sadness rushed though me; he feel anything for me besides maybe friendship. I frowned for just a split second before grinning, "I'm sure you do, Mustang. Thanks for the ride; see you Monday."

I opened the door to get out and he caught my shoulder, "Hey, there's a party next weekend and if you want to go, you can come with me and my girlfriend; I don't know you're views on drinking so just let me know later, okay? You don't have to answer now, just think about it."

The sadness ran through me again at the mentions of his girlfriend. It was stupid, the sadness, but I couldn't help it. A dismal expression made its way onto my face and I smiled somberly at him, "Sure, I'll think about it. Night, Mustang."

I shut the car door and walked up to the house, not looking back. I unlocked the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. after the door had been shut for a few seconds, I heard his car rumble as he drove away.

I sighed and went up to my room undressing into an undershirt and my boxers. I got into bed and laid there, thinking of tonight's events until eventually I drifted off; I didn't even hear my phone go off as I received a text message.

----XXXX----

Thanks for reading . Please review! I enjoy reading what you guys have to say about my writing; it encourages me to continue! For those who have reviewed already: you guys are awesome and thanks so much for the support!

-Lynn


End file.
